


I Can't Let You Go Now that I Got it

by StupidGenius



Series: Pick Me Up [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Derek has many siblings, Implied Past Rape/Non-Con, Peter is actually a good uncle, Stiles worries too much, and married, don't worry it's happier than the tags make it sound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3815581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidGenius/pseuds/StupidGenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's dating Stiles Stilinski. His boyfriend is Stiles Stilinski. No matter how many times he says it, he doesn't think it'll ever get old. There's just one tiny problem they've got to deal with. </p><p>The Hales want to meet the boy who stole his heart. </p><p>Shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Let You Go Now that I Got it

It's been a month since the initial date. A whole month. He couldn't believe it. He'd never been in a relationship for a whole month before. He'd be lying if he said it didn't scare him. Because he was lying before. He had been in a relationship for over a month before. He'd just like to forget it.

Her name had been Kate. She was 8 years older and psychotic. He thought he'd been in love.

After that four month disaster today's the end of sophomore year, it was safe to say that pretty much the idea of any relationship scared him. mostly because of Kate, but also because of his family. They'd grown...protective of him, to say the least. Ever since the trial, when they sent her away for statutory rape and attempted murder (yeah, she tried to burn his house down with his family in it), they pretty much pounced on anybody he brought home. Now though, he needed it to be different. Because Stiles was different.

"You look nervous." The junior noted, frowning at him over lunch. The words stopped whatver conversation the leather trifecta seemed to be ha having, and all four of them stared at him.

"Don't worry." Erica said after a moment. "He's probably just worried about you meeting his parents on Friday." And shit.

He hadn't actually _told_  Stiles that his parents invited him to dinner.

" _What?!_ " Stiles squeaked, eyes wide with panic. Derek shot Erica a glare.

"He didn't _know that yet_ , Erica." He growled. She just huffed, tossing her blonde curls over her shoulder and starting the conversation back up again. He tuned them out, choosing to focus on the fact that his boyfriend was getting kind of pale. "Stiles." He said calmly.

"I can't meet your parents!" He said in a rush. "Your sister still hates me! What if she told them awful things about me?! I didn't mean to spill that drink on her in Chem, okay, it was an accident I wasn't supposed to have drinks in there and I was trying to get rid of it but she _scared me_  and-"

"Stiles!" He interrupted. "Breathe."

"I need to go." Stiles said suddenly. He didn't bother taking his backpack which him, just bolted. He was going to _kill_  Erica.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He found Stiles freaking out in the boys locker room.

"Dude, everyone knows what your family does to people you bring home!" He cried. "They have a reputation! They're going to kill me the second I step foot in your house. They'll hate me, they'll think I'm not good enough, and then I'm never going to get to see you again and-"

"Breathe." He reminded him, rubbing his back. "They're not going to hate you."

"You can't know that."

"You don't have to meet them if you don't want to." He didn't know what he was hoping the answer to that would be. He was worried that they wouldn't like Stiles, and that they'd scare him off. But he also really wanted them to like him, and for him to like them, and have his mom invite Stiles over to make cookies because he knows Stiles loves to bake. Peter would love him, he's probably the only person that can out-wit him.

"N-no." Stiles smiled weakly. "I want to."

"It'll be fine." He promised. Stiles nodded, clearly not entirely convinced. "Trust me."

"Okay." The junior said quietly.

He hoped he wasn't wrong

 

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles was so not okay. He wasn't ready for this. He didn't think the meet-the-parents stage would come for at least another month. But here he was, standing in front of a mirror, trying to make himself look presentable. Behind him, Sugar was watching him, eyes narrowed and gaze assessing (yes, he's friends with drag queens. He occasionally snuck down to Jungle and here the only ones will to buy him alcohol. They said he's cute when he's wasted).  

"What kind of dinner is this?" She asked him, turning him to get a good look at his front.

"I don't know." He whined. "He's rich, though. I've seen his house. His mom's a lawyer and his dad's a fucking _doctor_."

"There there, baby." Jenny pressed a kiss to his cheek, red lipstick staining his pale skin. "They're gonna love you. I can't imagine anybody wouldn't. You're an absolute angel."

"Pfft. Right." He snorted.

"Oh! Wear these!" He turned to see Lavender hold up a pair of lacy green undies he didn't even know he _owned_.

"Oh my god!" He squeaked.

"Come on, it'll be sexy." Sugar agreed. He put his face in his hands.

"Nothing's happening tonight. There will be no removal of clothes. Im not risking them walking in on us." He groaned.

"Do it anyway." She shrugged. "You'd be surprised how comfortable they are."

He'd never admit to them that he seriously considered it.

Or that he decided why the fuck not and actually put them on after the girls left. 

But now he's here, and his heart's beating a million miles a minute, and his palms are all gross and sweaty, and it feels just like his first date with Derek except _worse_ because he knows how this could end. He could end up buried in the preserve somewhere, the only thing left of him being his shoe or something.

"Relax." Derek whispered, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. "They'll love you." He'd probably said it a hundred times now, and Stiles still has a hard time believing it.

"Okay." He said again. Derek nodded, then opened the door.

The first thing he noticed was that there was a toddler playing by the stairs. He only noticed because it was laying with a rather large black Husky. The dog seemed to give him an assessing stare, then made a huffing sound and turned back towards the toddler. This didn't help calm his nerves.

The second thing was that there weren't as many people as he expected. He could see Laura lounging on the couch, texting more than she was paying attention to the TV. There was a man he'd never seen before taping away on a laptop next to her, and neither of them looked up when the door opened. The only one that really saw them was Derek's mom.

The one he'd been afraid of meeting the most.

He stood there, staring at the woman and mouth opening and closing like a fish, while Talia and her son exchanged a series of looks he was too terrified to decipher. Finally, she sighed, and held out her hand.

"You must be Stiles." She said, voice a bit deeper than he imagined. "Derek's talked quite a bit about you."

"Yes." He blurted. "I mean - hi. I'm Stiles." _yes, idiot, she just said that._

It was going to be long night.

 

 

* * *

 

 

His whole family was sitting at the table, and he could tell Stiles was more than a little overwhelmed.

He had ten other family members. Twelve people total at the table. There was his mom, Talia, and his dad, Erik. His older brother, Daniel, then Laura. His younger siblings Cora, Grant, and Oliver. His uncle Peter and aunt Hazel's son, Tommy, was the youngest one in the house, only two years old. They were all there, and they were all staring. Stiles looked about two seconds away from a panic attack.

"So, Stiles, your dad's the sheriff?" His father asked.

"Uh, yeah." He nodded. Derek grabbed his hand under the table, willing the tension out of him.

"Stiles is the one who patches Derek up after he getting in fights." He had never wanted to strangle his little brother before, but he does now. "I can hear him yelling about how dumb Der's being after school." Stiles looked like he wants to die.

But then his mother just laughed.

"So _you're_  the boy he was complaining about the first week of school." Derek tried to remember what she was talking about. When he did, he decided it was his turn to want the world to swallow him whole.

"What?" Stiles frowned.

"Oh, it's nothing bad, sweetie." His aunt Hazel (who has a weirdly calming affect on everyone, which he was grateful for) assured him. "Peter, dear, remind me, what were his exact words?"

"I believe they were something along the lines of 'he spent a whole hour yelling at me and covering me in hello kitty band-aids. I think I want to marry him.'" Peter gave him a look. "Right?"

Beside him, Stiles giggled.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah." Laura chimed in, and no, he was wrong, he wanted to kill _his entire family_. "Kept going on and on about how interesting you were, waxing poetic about your eyes, how smart you were, how much he wanted to punch you in the face-"

"Oh _really?_ " Stiles turned to him, panicked expression giving way to amusement. Derek scowled.

"I still want to punch you in the face." He grumbled.

"You already did."

"Derek!" His mom scolded him. "You punched him?!"

"It was an accident!" He groaned. Stiles laughed. Derek couldn't really be mad at him bringing that up, because he was finally relaxing. "I was defending your honor, and you and your dumb face got in the way. I apologized a million times."

"I doubt it was a million times." Peter commented.

"It was 89, I kept count."

"My, what an intriguing boy you've found yourself, nephew." His uncle informed him. Stiles grinned, chatting easily now with the rest of his family members. Derek couldn't help but watch him, a warm, happy feeling building up in his chest.

_Yeah. I guess I do._

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't come out like I wanted it to, but I liked it enough.
> 
> There will be more talk of Kate in the next one, and Isaac, Scott, and Allison's relationship. Also, the sheriff finds out.


End file.
